


А может, и нет

by romoonterra



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romoonterra/pseuds/romoonterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы Альтаир знал, что Малик окажется его слабостью, он бы еще мальчишкой никогда не решился на дружбу с ним. Но в конечном счете всегда остается вопрос — «а что, если?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	А может, и нет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Maybe Not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/494643) by [the-eagle-of-masyaf (Dunkelherz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunkelherz/pseuds/the-eagle-of-masyaf). 



Порой в такие моменты ему начинало казаться, что он находился в гармонии со всем миром. Может, потому, что каждый очередной прыжок мог закончиться смертью. Одна ошибка — и ему конец. Порой в такие моменты свободного падения, когда от ветра слезились глаза, он чувствовал себя особенным, совершенным и свободным… живым. На секунду время застыло, а сердце бешено колотилось в груди.

Миг абсолютного блаженства. Пускай и всего на одно мгновение.

Упав в сено, он остался лежать там с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь продлить этот момент еще на несколько секунд, хотя бы чуть-чуть. Казалось, можно было попробовать небо на вкус, а мир вокруг хранил молчание. Казалось, было настолько тихо, что можно было услышать каждый взмах крыльев бабочки. Он был один на один с этим миром, всеми его чудесами и каждой божьей тварью. Пульс бился в едином ритме с сердцем каждого человека вокруг. Оковы его судьбы и предназначения были сброшены, и бесконечно стонущие души всех, кого он лишил жизни, замолкли. Пристальный взгляд, наблюдавший за ним каждый раз, когда очередная жертва испускала последний вздох, больше не следил за ним.

Но всего лишь на одно мгновение.

Потому что время не стояло на месте, а его руки по-прежнему были запятнаны кровью. Он снова чувствовал каждый клинок, плотно прилегавший к телу. Холодный страх сжал когтями его сердце, заставляя встать и побежать дальше.

Инстинкты срабатывали раньше, чем поспевала мысль. Одним рывком он перевернулся на бок, выскочил из телеги на оживленную улицу Иерусалима и едва не налетел на группу женщин. Две девушки испуганно вскрикнули от неожиданности.

Он опустил капюшон пониже, стряхнул остатки сена с одежды и, нырнув в безлюдный переулок, затаился в тени.

Прижавшись спиной к стене, он ждал, не послышатся ли торопливые окрики стражников, патрулировавших улицы Иерусалима. В жаркий летний полдень они исполняли свой долг вполсилы, однако это не помешало бы им вытащить мечи и окропить их кровью нарушителя. Но все, что он слышал — лишь обычный городской шум и сотни голосов, сливавшихся в общий гул пчелиного роя.

Он бросил взгляд на противоположное здание. Решив не терять больше времени, он ухватился за выступ и быстро забрался на крышу. Был жаркий полдень, и менее всего хотелось подставляться под лучи немилосердно палящего солнца, но городской дозор не оставлял иного выбора. В такие дни благодатную прохладу дома покидали лишь те, кого гнала острая необходимость. Ему же только так можно было держаться подальше от стражников, точно сошедших с ума из-за жары.

Он перепрыгивал с дома на дом, со стены на стену, и его тень скользила по земле следом. Раз он все же потерял равновесие, оступился, но вовремя ухватился за карниз крыши с садом и быстро подтянулся обратно, тихо выругавшись от боли, пронзившей плечо.

Несколько лучников прятались от жары в тени башни. Ухмыльнувшись, он беззвучно прокрался за их спинами незамеченным.

Пот струился по лицу, одежда мерзко липла к телу, когда он, наконец, буквально свалился через люк во дворик Иерусалимского бюро. На краткое мгновение он замер, глубоко вдохнул, а затем, отбросив капюшон назад, встряхнул головой, стряхивая капельки пота с волос.

— Вот псина паршивая!

Альтаир узнал этот голос. Он прикрыл глаза, едва заметно улыбнувшись.

— Мира и покоя, — хрипло от жажды и нескольких часов молчания поприветствовал он и оглянулся на Малика. Тот так и не вырос из этой мальчишеской привычки.

Малик, голый по пояс, стоял возле фонтана. Холодная вода текла по его рукам и капала с локтей.

Малик фыркнул.

— С твоим появлением не осталось ни того, ни другого, — он окинул его взглядом с ног до головы и поморщился. — От тебя воняет.

Малик снова склонился к фонтану, подставляя голову под прохладный поток; вода тяжелыми каплями катилась по его шее и спине. Серые одежды ассасина-ученика валялись на земле у его ног.

Альтаир повернулся и заглянул внутрь бюро.

— Рафик здесь? — спросил он, не глядя на Малика.

— Жара доконала старика, — ответил тот, поднимая с земли одежду и вытирая голову. — Он отдыхает.

Альтаир стиснул зубы и сжал кулаки. Дело не терпело отлагательств. На секунду он даже грешным делом подумал пойти и взять перо из стойки самостоятельно. У него была вся нужная информация, он знал, что цель будет наиболее уязвима на закате… Он просто не мог ждать, пока старик даст добро на завершение задания!

Малик подошел ближе и замер буквально в шаге. Капельки воды стекали по его горлу и груди, а черные волосы торчали во все стороны. Серая ткань робы, которую он держал в руках, местами потемнела от воды.

Альтаир повернулся к нему.

— Раз так, то, может, старику пора уступить место тем, кто помоложе? — сердито проворчал он. — Время поджимает.

Малик неприятно ухмыльнулся.

— Всего три месяца в звании ассасина, а ты уже зазнался, Альтаир. Приятно видеть, что ты все тот же ублюдок, как и раньше, — Альтаир бросил короткий взгляд на Малика, и тот смягчился: — Рад видеть тебя, друг мой.

На мгновение Альтаиру даже захотелось по-дружески обнять его. Он заметил, как в том же порыве едва дернулись руки Малика, но никто из них так и не сдвинулся с места, хотя, он был уверен, Малик думал то же самое.

Повисло тяжелое, как грозовое облако, молчание. Ветер тащил пыль и нес с базара выкрики торговцев. Альтаир взглянул на свою левую руку, где три месяца назад был безымянный палец, а теперь от него осталась лишь одна фаланга; рана почти зажила, но иногда еще отзывалась тупой болью.

— Что привело тебя в Иерусалим? — спросил он Малика, и его голос рассек тишину подобно лезвию.

Малик натягивал робу и возился с рукавами.

— Назначение от наставника, — быстро, почти скороговоркой выговорил он, словно надеялся, что Альтаир не услышит и не разберет его слова

Он прекрасно понимал, почему. Ему было обидно, что Альтаиру позволили пройти испытание и стать настоящим ассасином, хотя Малик был на три года старше и все еще оставался учеником.

— У тебя роба порвалась, — наконец, добавил Малик и указал на правое бедро Альтаира.

Альтаир оттянул полу белого одеяния, где в ткани зияла рваная дыра.

— А. Это попрошайка, — объяснил он. — Ему голову, видать, напекло. Вцепился в меня, требовал денег. А когда я ничего ему не дал, то спросил, чего я боюсь. А я сказал, что ничего. А он засмеялся и назвал меня глупцом.

— Он был прав, — заметил Малик, подняв на него взгляд.

— Это просто был какой-то старый дурак, — усмехнулся Альтаир.

— Скорее, мудрец.

Альтаир сморгнул и взглянул Малику в глаза.

В голове снова возникал вопрос, куда ушли те времена, когда они могли беззаботно болтать обо всем на свете, и их детская дружба еще не была запятнана кровью. Растворилась во тьме реальности. В жизни ассасина не было места для дружбы и любви. Это был очень трудный и короткий путь в одиночестве. И каждый из них это прекрасно понимал.

Альтаир никогда не знал свою мать и слишком рано лишился отца. Малик, как и он, был рожден в Ордене Ассасинов, и судьба его была предрешена прежде, чем ему самому позволили выбирать. Альтаир не был исключением. В их жизни был один лишь смысл — служение Ордену. Они жили и убивали под знаменем Кредо. Таковым было их предназначение с рождения и до конца жизни. Лишь немногие, лучшие из лучших, доживали до почтенного возраста и умирали своей смертью.

Отец Альтаира погиб от клинка предателя. В тот день Альтаир поклялся себе, что станет лучшим ассасином, и, да, он стал лучшим. Сам Аль-Муалим, гранд-мастер Ордена, избрал его своим учеником. Аль-Муалим наблюдал за его обучением, лично тренировал его, подгонял его и постоянно проверял. Если Аль-Муалим говорил ему «беги», Альтаир бежал столько, сколько требовалось; готов был бежать до тех пор, пока ноги не начали бы кровоточить, пока ступни не покрылись бы волдырями, пока кожа не сгорела бы на солнце, пока он, задыхаясь, не выблевал бы собственные легкие. Когда другие ученики добивались хороших результатов, Альтаиру этого было недостаточно. Когда Малик и его младший брат Кадар спали в своих постелях, вымотанные дневными тренировками, Альтаир сидел за столом в покоях Аль-Муалима и при свете свечей изучал языки далеких стран.

Альтаир задумчиво рассматривал Малика. В юности они были не разлей вода. Они никогда не соперничали, наоборот, учились на ошибках друг друга. Малик всегда был лучшим в фехтовании, а Альтаир был куда более вынослив. Они учились сражаться бок о бок и научились держать неприступную оборону вдвоем.

***

Едва Малику исполнилось семнадцать, как гранд-мастер избрал его своим учеником. Три дня спустя Малик покинул крепость верхом на черном жеребце. Альтаир до мелочей помнил тот день, когда он тайком забрался на край обрыва, чтобы попрощаться с другом.

— Малик! Стой, Малик! — кричал он, размахивая руками, чтобы тот заметил его. Малик натянул поводья, и жеребец остановился, подняв облако пыли.

— Альтаир, — прошипел он, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Ты что тут делаешь? Тебе надлежит чистить конюшни.

Он сердито хмурился, но в его голосе слышалась улыбка.

— Ты куда? — спросил он и пожелал провалиться на месте, когда собственный голос сорвался.

Последние недели тело начало меняться. Появились волосы там, где прежде их не было, раздались вширь плечи, а голос стал ломаться — теперь он больше походил на воронье карканье.

Альтаир нервно переступил с ноги на ногу.

Малик был его первым и единственным другом, и за последние годы не было дня, который они провели бы порознь. Альтаир никогда бы не признал этого, но понимал, что если Малик покинет его, он будет чувствовать себя так же, как после смерти отца.

— Уходи, Альтаир! Меня отправили на задание.

И он ударил пятками коня по бокам и пустился в галоп, больше не сказав ни слова и даже не попрощавшись. Альтаир успел заметить, сколько гордости было в голосе Малика.

— Малик! — крикнул он вслед и даже подумал было спрыгнуть с обрыва, но скала была слишком высокой, а Малик уже был далеко. Все, что оставалось — наблюдать, пока он не исчез за горизонтом.

Первые недели его отсутствия Альтаир безумно скучал, и эту печаль они пытались разделить вместе с Кадаром. Тот был младше Малика на пять лет, и не то чтоб Альтаир особенно с ним дружил. Они с Маликом частенько издевались и подшучивали над мальчишкой, пока были детьми. Тем не менее, Кадар был подающим надежды бойцом, и это заслуживало уважение. Однако это не могло расколоть ледяную стену между ними, возникшую прежде хоть какой—нибудь дружбы.

Прошло около двух лет, прежде чем Малик вернулся. К тому моменту Аль—Муалим уже взял Альтаира в ученики. С того момента их дружба уже не была столь крепка, как до отъезда. Постоянные тренировки отдаляли их друг от друга, и им никак не удавалось преодолеть этот разлом.

***

Раньше, чем воспоминания захлестнули его с головой, Альтаир решительно отринул их. Он встряхнул головой, словно пытаясь избавиться от цепей, тянувшихся из прошлого, но скрутившийся в груди узел не стал от этого слабее.

— Вижу, известие о моем повышении достигло даже твоих ушей. Ты уже был в Дамаске? — спросил он, отстегивая ремень с клинками.

— Конечно. Я приехал три часа назад и жду дальнейших указаний.

Метательные клинки упали на пол. Альтаир снял меч и бережно положил его рядом с ними. Он сел и принялся стягивать сапоги.

— А что, миссию, которую ты так рвался закончить, уже отменили? — поинтересовался Малик, наблюдая, как тот раздевался.

— Солнце почти село, а раз уж старик предпочел спать, а не выполнять свои обязанности рафика, то и я тогда лучше отдохну и приведу себя в порядок, — ответил Альтаир.

— Побольше уважения к старшим, мальчишка! — осадил его строгий голос.

Они оба едва успели поднять голову, когда старик приложил Альтаира по затылку тростью, на которую обычно опирался. Альтаир инстинктивно защитился руками и потер ушибленное место, беззвучно выругавшись. Краем глаза он заметил, что Малик ухмыльнулся.

— Мира и покоя, — наконец, поприветствовал старик.

Альтаир пробубнил что-то невнятное в ответ.

— Малик, будь другом, заберись в голубятню и проверь, нет ли новостей, — велел он и, повернувшись, исчез в полутемном помещении бюро. — А ты можешь умыться и поесть, если хочешь, Альтаир. После этого расскажешь все, что тебе удалось узнать, — донесся его голос.

Малик уже успел вскарабкаться на стену, и когда Альтаир оглянулся, то увидел только его босые ноги, свисающие с края люка.

Альтаир стащил с себя шаровары и пошел к фонтану, чтобы вымыться, как Малик до этого. Прежде, чем он закончил, Малик спрыгнул обратно во дворик с тремя свитками в руках и, не обращая внимания на него, скрылся в бюро. Альтаир расслышал смутные голоса оттуда, но не смог разобрать ни слова.

Наконец, почувствовав себя посвежевшим и окончательно ожившим, он натянул одежду, даже не потрудившись вытереться, уселся на ворох подушек, лежавших в углу, и потянулся к корзине с фруктами.

Лишь насытившись, он поднялся и пошел внутрь. Когда глаза привыкли к тусклому свету, он увидел Малика за стойкой, склонившегося над картой, и старого рафика, который, тяжело опершись на трость, изучал полку с книгами.

— Альтаир, — позвал он, даже не оглянувшись.

Тот заговорил, не дожидаясь позволения:

— Последнюю неделю я следил за целью и узнал его привычки. Он владелец карьера неподалеку от Храма Соломона. Каждый вечер он пьет в саду чай. Смена караула у охраны происходит примерно в одно и то же время. Я подслушал, что говорили его слуги. Пару недель назад у него был визитер, если верить слугам, из Франции, и привез какое-то письмо. Теперь он всегда носит бумаги с собой. Уверен, его гость — один из тамплиеров, которых видели в Иерусалиме два месяца назад, как сказал Наставник. Завтра на закате я собираюсь окончательно со всем разобраться и допросить смотрителя карьера. К ночи он будет уже мертв.

Слушая его, рафик оглянулся и лишь кивал в одобрении. На его морщинистых губах, почти незаметных под седой бородой, играла мягкая улыбка.

— Вижу, Аль-Муалим вложил в тебя много сил и не зря сделал ассасином, — ответил он. — Раз ты готов, я дам тебе перо. Но на эту ночь ты свободен от обязанностей.

Альтаир едва кивнул. Пока он говорил, Малик успел покинуть бюро. Впервые за последние недели, нет, месяцы у него появилось свободное время. И когда Малик сказал, что ждал дальнейших указаний, у Альтаира появилась надежда побыть наедине со своим старым другом. За прошедшие два года Альтаир мог бы пересчитать по пальцам одной руки дни, когда он видел Малика. Да и то он был слишком занят тренировками, обучением и прочими обязанностями. Малик, впрочем, тоже.

Времена, когда они тренировались бок о бок и дружили, закончились в тот день, когда Малик уехал без оглядки.

Альтаир вышел из бюро. Зной угасающего дня снова навалился всей тяжестью. Разумеется, Малик сидел во дворике и чистил оружие. Он замер, когда услышал шаги Альтаира, а затем вернулся к прерванному занятию.

— Что-нибудь слышно от Наставника? — спросил Альтаир, присаживаясь на пол рядом, скрестив ноги и свободно опершись локтями о колени.

— Нет, — коротко ответил тот, поднял меч и, прикрыв один глаз, осмотрел лезвие.

Ползли минуты. Альтаир молчал, Малик продолжал тщательно чистить клинок. В конце концов, молчание стало невыносимым, и это было странно. Прежде они могли часами сидеть рядом в полной тишине, и все было в порядке. Но теперь все изменилось.

— Когда мы последний раз виделись? — спросил он.

Малик закончил чистить клинок, вложил меч в ножны и бросил грязную тряпицу в сторону. Лишь затем он ответил:

— Накануне твоего испытания. Четыре месяца назад.

Альтаир кивнул, задумчиво потерев пальцами нижнюю губу.

— Мне казалось, больше, — он неловко провел ладонью по мокрому затылку. — Послушай, Малик, помнишь, когда мы были младше, и случилась та гроза…

— Хватит. Не надо, — ледяным тоном пресек Малик. — Ты поклялся.

— Да, но…

— Ни слова больше! Понял? — Малик резко бросил на него короткий недобрый взгляд. — Ты поклялся, — повторил он едва ли не шепотом и поднялся на ноги.

Наконец, кашлянув, он повернулся к Альтаиру, открыто глядя ему в глаза:

— Столько лет прошло… Зачем ты опять?

Неожиданно Альтаир понял, как сильно Малик изменился. Плечи у него стали шире, мышцы на руках — мощнее, а ладони покрылись огрубевшими мозолями от меча. Волосы он по-прежнему стриг очень коротко, но зато теперь носил маленькую бородку такого же угольно-черного цвета. Несмотря на возраст, вокруг глаз у него уже появились первые морщины — сказывались постоянные изнуряющие тренировки и бои. Ногти по дурной привычке были коротко обкусаны, а кожа вокруг них покраснела. На горле чуть повыше кадыка был хорошо заметен шрам, которого прежде там не было.

Малик вдруг показался совершенно чужим и незнакомым.

— Малик, — наконец, тяжело заговорил Альтаир. — Три месяца назад я стал ассасином Ордена. Я не могу и не стану вдаваться в подробности. Но когда я впервые использовал скрытый клинок и лишился пальца, я думал, что потеряю сознание от боли. Но я вспомнил кое-что из детства. Помнишь, что случилось той зимой, когда мне было двенадцать?

Малик стоял, скрестив руки на груди, но, услышав вопрос, он медленно опустил их.

— Помню. Ты провалился под лед, когда пытался перебежать замерзшую реку.

Альтаир кивнул.

— И ты вытащил меня. Я помню, как лежал у тебя на груди, а ты растирал мне руки.

Он посмотрел Малику в глаза и медленно поднялся.

— Ты отдал мне свою одежду. Но мне было ужасно холодно, а еще ужасно хотелось спать. И я злился, что ты орал на меня. У меня все болело, но ты заставил меня взять себя в руки, — он глубоко вздохнул. — И когда я лишился пальца, то снова вспомнил твои слова. Ты снова убедил меня не сдаваться.

Малик сглотнул.

— Когда я получил клинок, для меня началась новая жизнь, — Альтаир сдвинул рукав, демонстрируя кожаный наруч. Горько усмехнувшись, он продолжил: — Мне начинает казаться, что ты был прав насчет того попрошайки. Я действительно дурак, раз надеюсь, что старой жизни есть место в новой.

Альтаир повернулся и легко вскарабкался по стене наверх, раньше, чем Малик успел бы ему что-нибудь сказать. Но тот лишь смотрел ему вслед, не пытаясь остановить.

Не теряя времени, Альтаир побежал, перескакивая с крыши на крышу. Он миновал лучников, услышал их крики вслед, но и те вскоре стихли, когда он перемахнул через стену. Прежде, чем стражи успели что-нибудь предпринять, его уже и след простыл.

К моменту, когда он достиг минарета, легкие горели от тяжелого дыхания. Он живо забрался на башню и, наконец, позволил себе передохнуть на деревянной перекладине у самого купола. Грудная клетка тяжело поднималась и опускалась от сбившегося дыхания, когда он привалился спиной к крыше. Он отлично понимал, что покидать бюро было глупо, но терпеть очередное осуждение от Малика рядом было выше его сил. От этого было трудно дышать. Так что он поступил, как истинный трус. Презрительно хмыкнув, Альтаир вытер пот с лица.

Последние недели он часто думал о нем. Никогда прежде эти мысли не преследовали Альтаира так часто. Все сказанное было правдой. Он не был мастером слова, так что не был уверен, понял ли Малик главное. А если понял… Альтаир мысленно врезал себе. Видел бы его сейчас Наставник. Вот уж он был бы разочарован. Оставалось надеяться, что рафик ничего не слышал.

Рассеянно глядя на горизонт, Альтаир наблюдал, как постепенно ночь захватывала небо, оттесняя дневной свет. Уплывая в своих мыслях, он потерял всякую бдительность и не обращал внимание на происходящее вокруг.

— Ты всегда был быстрее. Похоже, это тоже неизменно, Альтаир.

Альтаир вздрогнул и едва не потерял равновесие. Оглянувшись, он увидел Малика, забиравшегося на минарет.

— Невнимательный ассасин — мертвый ассасин. Тебе разве это не объясняли, ученик?

Малик улыбался. Искренне, так, как не улыбался уже много лет. Когда он подошел поближе, Альтаир подвинулся, свесив ноги по обе стороны перекладины. Малик, придерживаясь за основание купола, перебрался на балку, обошел Альтаира и уселся напротив него в точно таком же положении, только у него за спиной не было купола — только догорающее закатное небо и город. Они сидели лицом к лицу. Малик нервно покачивал ногой, опершись ладонями о балку перед собой.

Над ними с пронзительным криком пролетел орел. Малик вздохнул.

— Альтаир… Ты помнишь, как мы представляли наше будущее, пока были детьми? Ты и я противостоим злу, и во всех уголках мира наши имена вызывают трепет. Никто не смеет преступить закон без страха пасть от наших клинков. Женщины и слава у наших ног, в нашу честь устраиваются пиры. И что же теперь? Месяц назад мне пришлось прыгнуть в яму с навозом, чтобы спрятаться от стражников... Прекрати ухмыляться, идиот, это не смешно. Я чуть не погиб. От меня потом неделю воняло. Мне приходилось спать в хлеву рядом с козами по уши в дерьме. Бывало, я днями голодал, потому что у меня не было денег на еду.

Малик грустно улыбнулся.

Альтаир вдруг понял, что совсем не скучает по тем временам, когда был учеником. В отличие от ассасинов, у учеников не было ничего своего, даже денег. Бывало, ему самому приходилось спать под открытым небом и в снег, и в дождь. Однажды он две недели ехал верхом, и все это время шел проливной дождь. В итоге река вышла из берегов, и если раньше он мог перейти ее вброд, то теперь стало слишком глубоко. Вернуться значило потерять еще несколько недель в пути. Так что он остался ждать, пока вода спадет. Запасы подошли к концу, и ему пришлось зарезать и освежевать лошадь, просто чтобы не умереть с голоду. Нет, он точно не скучал по тем временам и был согласен с Маликом.

— Как видишь, — продолжил Малик, и его улыбка исчезла, — реальность совсем иная. Ты был прав, когда сказал, что обрел новую жизнь. И мне тоже следует. Нам обоим. Позволь мне посоветовать тебе, как другу: живи моментом, здесь и сейчас, и не оглядывайся. Отпусти прошлое, или оно никогда не отпустит тебя. Мы ассасины, мы не имеем право на слабость, иначе погибнем. Ты позволил мне подкрасться незамеченным. Потому что витал в облаках, не сконцентрировался.

Он замолчал, глядя на свои руки, а затем добавил:

— Ты мой брат, Альтаир. Да, многое изменилось. Но ты был и остаешься моим лучшим другом, моим братом. Не больше и не меньше.

Взгляд Альтаира замер на губах Малика, когда тот облизнул их, и от этого пересохло во рту. Он знал — Малик был прав. Он преподал ему очередной важный урок.

Внезапно Малик хлопнул его по ноге, прерывая поток мыслей.

— Ну что, пошли? — предложил он. — Наперегонки, как в старые добрые времена.

Малик поднялся на ноги, стоя на самом краю балки на одних мысках. Он улыбнулся и раскинул руки.

— Вперед, — негромко сказал он и, оттолкнувшись, позволил себе свободно упасть.

Альтаир несколько секунд смотрел туда, где только что стоял Малик, а затем последовал за ним и прыгнул следом.

На этот раз глаза слезились вовсе не от ветра.

***

— Ты что, на ночь остаешься в бюро? — поинтересовался Малик, сунув в рот очередной финик и откинувшись назад на подушки.

Альтаир взглянул на него и взял с блюда инжир.

— А где еще? — спросил он, усевшись и скрестив ноги.

Малик с трудом проглотил очередной финик, прикрыв ладонью рот.

— Тебе сколько лет? Восемнадцать? В твоем возрасте мужчины предпочитают провести ночь в объятьях женщины.

Альтаир едва не подавился. Он отвернулся, чувствуя жар, приливший к щекам. Секунду царило молчание, Малик наблюдал за ним, а затем его глаза расширились. Он недоверчиво усмехнулся.

— Не может быть! — фыркнул он, выронив финик. — Ты серьезно?

Он подался вперед, заглядывая Альтаиру в глаза с неприлично близкого расстояния. Выглядел он при этом чрезвычайно довольным.

— Ты все еще…

— Угомонись, — огрызнулся Альтаир, раздраженно взглянув на Малика. Румянец у него на скулах стал более чем очевиден. Пальцы нервно смяли полы робы. — Тебя это не касается, — прорычал он и снова потянулся за инжиром.

Малик отклонился назад и молча кивнул. Альтаир тяжело вздохнул, радуясь, что Малик быстро оставил эту тему.

Он отпихнул блюдо с фруктами и откинулся на подушки, закинув руки за голову и глядя сквозь решетки над двориком на звездное небо. Повисло неловкое молчание.

— То есть, ты никогда не делил с женщиной постель? — голос Малика нарушил покой, и Альтаир физически ощутил, как напряглись все мышцы в теле.

Он стиснул зубы и закрыл глаза. Лучше всего было просто игнорировать Малика. А что, неплохая идея — рано или поздно ему надоест и он закроет тему. Но, к сожалению, у Малика было иное мнение. От него не укрылось напряжение Альтаира, и теперь уже ничто другое его не интересовало. Просто взять и не обращать на это внимание он не мог. Ладно, может, ему просто хотелось поболтать о сексе. Или ему просто нравилось мучить Альтаира разговорами о его девственности.

— Почему? Разве тебя не учили анатомии?

Альтаир крепко смежил веки. Если постараться, можно было представить, что он снова был в Масиафе. Он мог даже предугадать слова Малика раньше, чем он произносил их вслух.

— А, видимо, дело не в этом! У тебя просто ничего не выходит, да? Тогда, наверное, тебе стоит сходить к доктору. Я слышал, есть способы…

Но силы терпеть это и дальше иссякли, его охватил гнев.

— Ты не можешь помолчать? — прошипел он и отвернулся к стене. — Мне это просто не нравится, вот и все.

Он уложил голову на руки и подогнул ноги. Если по чему-нибудь из своего детства Альтаир не скучал, так это по тому, как Малик мог прицепиться к какому-либо вопросу, точно москит.

— Не нравится? — Малик осклабился. — Когда мне было семнадцать, учитель отправил меня в бордель, потому что я никак не мог сосредоточиться на цели, а постоянно таращился на девушек. И там была одна женщина с огроменными…

Он внезапно осек сам себя и замолчал. Альтаир буквально затылком почувствовал его пристальный взгляд.

— Только не говори мне, что тебе даже никогда не хотелось прижаться лицом к груди женщины, погладить ее нежную кожу…

— Нет, — пробормотал Альтаир, и прозвучало это совершенно беспомощно, точно он был не ассасином, а новорожденным котенком.

Смех Малика напоминал собачий лай.

— Не нравится ему… Как ты тогда получаешь разрядку? Может, пора попробовать? Тут есть бордель неподалеку, выбери себе женщину, и тогда, может…

— Мне не нравятся женщины, Малик! — это вырвалось само, Альтаир не успел остановить себя. Он резко сел.

Плечи неприятно свело, дыхание сбилось.

Он все-таки это сказал. На несколько секунд Альтаир понял абсолютно точно, что они с Маликом вспомнили одно и то же. Тогда, когда ему было шестнадцать, а Малику восемнадцать.

Он не хотел, но все-таки выдал секрет, о котором больше никто не знал. Если это станет известно, его не просто выгонят из Ордена — но забьют камнями насмерть.

Он не смел оглядываться, не смел посмотреть в глаза.

— После стольких лет? Все еще? — наконец, спросил Малик.

Голос у него звучал теперь мягко, обволакивающе, точно теплое одеяло, вот только от холода, засевшего внутри, это не спасало.

Альтаир поежился.

— Ты сказал… — Альтаир нервно облизнул губы: — Ты заставил меня поклясться никому об этом не рассказывать. Я не рассказывал. Так что, будь добр, последуй моему примеру.

И Альтаир рухнул обратно на подушки, чтобы забыться беспокойным сном.

***

Утреннее солнце припекало сквозь решетки, и Альтаир проснулся. Малика уже давно не было. Глубокой ночью голубь принес записку с новыми инструкциями от его наставника, и Малик тут же ушел. Альтаиру же пришлось прождать целый день и выдвинуться на закате, чтобы допросить и ликвидировать цель. Впрочем, все прошло гладко. Только вот это дало больше вопросов, чем ответов. И следующим же утром он отправился к Аль-Муалиму, чтобы отчитаться перед ним лично.

Полгода спустя Альтаир, будучи в Акре, узнал, что Малик успешно справился со своим испытанием и тоже стал ассасином.

Но прошло еще два года, прежде чем они снова встретились.

Альтаир провел последний год во Франции; по поручению Аль-Муалима он собирал информацию о некоем артефакте, какого-то рода сокровище, которое разыскивали тамплиеры. Наставник подозревал, что очень скоро они его отыщут.

Наконец, когда ему исполнилось двадцать, Альтаир вернулся в Масиаф и был удостоен звания мастера-ассасина. Впервые кто-то добивался таких высот в столь юном возрасте, и Альтаир гордился собой. И как же он хотел, чтобы Малик в этот момент был рядом.

Несколько недель спустя он вернулся в свою комнату после очередного задания. Открыв дверь, он заметил силуэт — кто-то сидел на кровати. Рука рефлекторно нащупала рукоять метательного кинжала, но раньше, чем он успел бросить его, визитер заговорил:

— Вернулся, — это был Малик. Голос у него был непривычно тихий.

Альтаир опустил руку и закрыл дверь.

Сквозь окно в комнату падал лунный свет, но лицо Малика оставалось в тени.

— Как видишь, — ответил Альтаир, прислонившись спиной к двери.

— Мои поздравления, — Малик поднялся, но не сдвинулся с места. — Слышал, ты теперь мастер-ассасин.

Альтаир смотрел на него, пытаясь разглядеть в полумраке. Воспоминания о последней встрече в Иерусалиме были столь свежи, словно это произошло буквально вчера.

— Самый юный мастер-ассасин Масиафа. Гордишься, должно быть.

— Конечно, — Альтаир подошел ближе.

Белые одежды ассасина необычайно шли Малику. Он стянул с руки беспалую перчатку. Обрубок безымянного пальца давно уже не болел.

— Я говорил с Аль-Муалимом, — начал Малик. — Мне и Кадару надлежит отправиться с тобой в Иерусалим на следующей неделе.

— Я слышал, — собственный голос показался Альтаиру чересчур холодным, и он не мог понять, отчего внутри все словно льдом сковало.

Два года он невероятно скучал по Малику. А теперь, когда они оказались лицом к лицу, он не мог выразить ни словом, ни жестом ни единой эмоции. Может, дело было в том, что за все это время он слишком часто видел гибель своих братьев. С каждой новой смертью он все больше привыкал расставаться с дорогими ему людьми. Он не просто оставлял прошлое позади, но избавлялся и от воспоминаний. Вероятно — но лишь вероятно — он внял совету Малика слишком хорошо. Альтаир безжалостно перерубил все нити, что их связывали.

Он смутно увидел, как Малик улыбнулся.

— Кадар очень волнуется. Я сказал ему, что это большая честь — сражаться рядом с тобой.

Альтаир нахмурился, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

— Само собой, — с неожиданным высокомерием заявил Альтаир.

Малик приблизился на шаг и замер буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Альтаир, можно задать тебе вопрос?

Тот едва кивнул.

— Это и есть та жизнь, о которой ты мечтал? Ты обрел славу, о которой мечтали мы оба, пока были детьми.

Альтаир сощурился. Этот простой вопрос поднял в памяти то забытое прошлое, от которого он так тщательно пытался избавиться два года. Пытался забыть и просто двигаться вперед. Зачем Малик это сделал, раз и сам знал, как это трудно?

— В моей жизни нет места пустым надеждам и мечтам, Малик. Поэтому не важно, осуществились мои желания или нет.

Малик смотрел себе под ноги.

— Ты изменился, друг мой, — негромко ответил он, не поднимая взгляда. — Но я надеюсь, что наша дружба — нет.

— Когда-нибудь надежда станет твоей слабостью. Не будь дураком.

Малик беззвучно вздохнул, обошел Альтаира и положил руку на дверную ручку.

— Я вижу, какие жертвы ты принес, чтобы стать мастером-ассасином, Альтаир. К сожалению, и я среди этих жертв.

Но раньше, чем он успел открыть дверь, Альтаир схватил его за плечо и швырнул назад, на кровать. Оказавшись опрокинутым на спину, Малик изумленно уставился на Альтаира, который, опершись коленом о матрас, навис над ним.

— Не перевирай мои слова, Малик. Не ты ли посоветовал мне жить настоящим? Я лишь последовал твоему совету. И за год во Франции я наконец осознал, что все люди, что были дороги мне, не более, чем фрагменты моей жизни, которые однажды пропадут, рассыпятся и забудутся.

Слова вырывались с каждым резким выдохом Малику в лицо.

— Тогда скажи, — заговорил тот, глядя снизу вверх, — ты сожалеешь о них? — но прозвучало это скорее утверждением, нежели вопросом.

Альтаиру показалось, будто вспыхнувший гнев мог разорвать его изнутри.

— Единственное, о чем я сожалел — что поклялся тебе три года назад.

И когда Альтаир выговорил все, что терзало его все это время, он, наконец, увидел — Малик все понял. И можно было поклясться, что Малик вспомнил все то же самое.

***

Ему было шестнадцать, а Малику восемнадцать, и он только что вернулся после двухлетнего отсутствия. Они сбежали из крепости и сидели в высокой траве.

— Я скучал, — Альтаир сам не ожидал, что мог сказать такое. Подобная слабость была ему совершенно не свойственна. Но никогда прежде он не чувствовал себя таким сильным.

Малик сидел рядом с ним, запрокинув голову и глядя на звездное небо.

— Да… Я тоже, — помолчав, ответил он. Альтаир с опаской повернулся к нему.

— Ты уже убивал?

Альтаир явственно почувствовал, как Малик на секунду затаил дыхание. Его лицо застыло, точно маска. Он бездумно выдергивал из земли травинки, дожидаясь ответа. Вокруг пели цикады, и усиливавшийся ветер трепал волосы.

Он ждал.

— Убивал, — эти слова, произнесенные шепотом, были как дыхание призрачных воспоминаний.

Гроза застала их прямо посреди поля. Они припустились бегом и укрылись в маленькой овчарне. Оба они, вымокшие до костей, задыхаясь от бега, повалились на пол. Перепуганные козы тревожно блеяли в загоне.

Альтаир лежал, сцепив руки на груди, и пытался усмирить дыхание. Уже стемнело, и по крыше стучали первые капли дождя. Сухие стебли сена царапнули по руке, когда Малик завозился рядом. Альтаир повернулся набок. Глаза быстро привыкли к темноте, и он начал различать черты Малика, лежавшего на полу. Вспышки молний ненадолго озаряли темный сарай, и в отсветах Альтаир видел, как дождевая вода капала с волос Малика и катилась по горлу за шиворот. Жар, опаливший щеки, понемногу охватывал все тело и копился внизу живота.

Нечто подобное он испытывал, когда наблюдал за фехтовальными тренировками других учеников. Оголенные спины лоснились от пота, и Альтаиру… было непросто скрывать свою неловкость. Он вспомнил: ему было пятнадцать, когда Аль-Муалим рассказывал ему, как именно мужчина мог одарить женщину ребенком; тогда Альтаир спросил его, могла ли быть близость между двумя мужчинами. Ответ был прост: это грех, богопротивное деяние, караемое смертью. После того он долго спрашивал себя, что же с ним было не так. Почему, лежа в своей постели, в своих мыслях он забредал в эти запретные территории.

Тогда Альтаир вспомнил Кредо.

Ничто не истина. Все дозволено.

Он больше не мог держаться.

Приподнявшись на локтях, он склонился к Малику и поцеловал его. Это был невинный поцелуй, просто прикосновение губ к губам. Малик, пораженный, отпихнул его, вновь сбившись дыханием. Но Альтаир увидел, как тот покраснел.

Несколько секунд они не шевелились. Но с очередным мощным раскатом грома Малик вдруг схватил его за плечо, опрокинул на сено и прижался губами к его губам. На этот раз это был настоящий поцелуй, с языком и даже зубами. Малик обхватил его лицо и заставил разжать сведенные челюсти.

Секунда, и Альтаир потерял над собой контроль. Они беспорядочно гладили друг друга, руки сталкивались, и это было похоже на сражение, пока они стаскивали одежду. Малик тихо ругался, тяжело дыша, а вот Альтаир не мог и слова сказать.

Они лежали, тесно прижавшись кожа к коже. Малик оседлал колени Альтаира, навис над ним, пока разбирался с завязками его штанов.

Он склонился к ключицам Альтаира, жадно прошелся языком и зубами по коже, и не оставалось сомнений, что для него это был не первый раз. Неприятное ревностное чувство пронзило его, словно очередной раскат грома. С кем до него Малик делил постель? Но все мысли сгорели под волной жаркого возбуждения, едва рука Малика коснулась его по-настоящему; пыльцы ловко обхватили его член, ласково погладили нежную кожу.

Низкий стон сорвался с губ. Альтаир выгнулся, вздернув бедра навстречу руке. Малик тихо усмехнулся, а Альтаир готов был кончить прямо здесь и сейчас. Он сжал в пальцах сено, ломая сухие стебли, запрокинул голову. Он понятия не имел, как можно было сдерживаться. Хотелось продлить это до бесконечности, но он был всего лишь неопытным шестнадцатилетним подростком. Его скрутило изнутри, кончики пальцев тонко закололо, и Альтаиру показалось, что перед глазами у него вспыхнула долгая яркая зарница.

Возбуждение медленно отпускало, член постепенно опадал. Малик внимательно смотрел на Альтаира. Тот лишь тяжело дышал, чувствуя липкую теплую влагу на животе. Потребовалось несколько минут, прежде чем он отдышался и пришел в себя. Шевельнувшись, он явственно ощутил, как возбужденный член Малика ткнулся ему в бедро.

Не отводя взгляда от лица, трясущимися пальцами Альтаир дотянулся до его штанов и развязал их. Впервые в жизни он трогал другого мужчину. Не просто мужчину, но своего лучшего друга. Он нервно облизал пересохшие губы, и Малик не упустил возможность поцеловать его еще раз. На этот раз он был нежнее, но настойчивее.

Альтаир не смел смотреть вниз на собственные руки, пока быстро гладил Малика. Было до ужаса неловко чувствовать твердую плоть в ладони. Но теперь он был уверен, что готов был повторить это еще, и не раз. Именно с Маликом.

Малику потребовалось куда больше времени, чтобы кончить. Альтаир подозревал, что это из-за его неопытности, и от этого было еще более неловко. Но, по крайней мере, теперь не нужно было обходиться фантазиями, чтобы кончить, не трогая себя.

Дыхание Малика обжигало щеку. Альтаир слышал его тихие стоны, и от этого чувствовал невероятную гордость, ведь именно он заставлял Малика стонать. И определенно он хотел услышать это снова. А еще хотелось поцеловать Малика. Может, в следующий раз у них получится зайти дальше, но сейчас хватило и этого.

Малик кончил, окропив горячим семенем ладонь Альтаира. Он скатился набок и откинулся на спину, тяжело дыша, накрыв рукой глаза. Гроза шла на убыль, и все, что было слышно — их тяжелое дыхание и далекий стрекот цикад. В загоне бродили и тихо блеяли козы. С каждым вдохом Альтаир возвращался к реальности.

В теле угнездилась приятная слабость, жар понемногу шел на убыль. На место ему приходило что-то иное, темное и холодное. Это был стыд. То, что они совершили, было неправильно. И пускай Альтаиру казалось, что нечто настолько изумительное не могло оказаться плохим, он понимал, что в глазах других они с Маликом совершили страшный грех, караемый смертью. Альтаира могли казнить. Или изгнать, и тогда ему уже никогда не стать ассасином и не погибнуть в благородном бою. Нет. Скорее, его просто забили бы камнями насмерть, как бешеную собаку.

Но… все равно ощущения были потрясающими. Невероятными. И разве не Кредо говорило: ничто не истина, все дозволено? Те несколько минут, что он в блаженном утомлении лежал рядом с Маликом, переводя дыхание, стали минутами абсолютного покоя. Впервые он чувствовал себя в полной гармонии с миром вокруг. Особенным, совершенным и свободным, живым. Он чувствовал объятья Малика, и, казалось, время застыло, а единственным звуком было собственное сердцебиение. Абсолютное блаженство. Сейчас он был один на один с целым миром, а все мелкие проблемы отступили на второй план.

Нет. Совершенно точно — ничто настолько потрясающее не могло быть плохо и греховно. Точно не это. Точно не любовь.

В конце концов, Альтаир заговорил первым:

— Малик, — но ничего больше он сказать так и не успел, потому что тот внезапно обхватил его горло ладонью, просто держа, не сдавливая. Он склонился над Альтаиром и замер в паре сантиметров над ним.

— Только попробуй кому-нибудь рассказать, и, клянусь, я тебе глотку перережу! Так нельзя, Альтаир. Это грех! Мы оба мужчины, мы не должны были это делать. Поклянись, что никому никогда не расскажешь!

Альтаир смотрел на него, пораженный, сбитый с толку. Но пальцы Малика сжались сильнее, и ему пришлось произнести то, что должно было поставить на всем этом точку:

— Клянусь. Малик, я сейчас задохнусь! Я клянусь! Слышишь?

И только после этого Малик отпустил его, встал и начал одеваться. А потом просто ушел.

***

Здесь же, в крошечной комнате в Масиафе, Альтаир снова увидел тот же гнев в глазах Малика, так и лежавшего под ним на кровати.

— Это грех, Альтаир, — повторил он свои же слова многолетней давности. — И несмотря на это, когда ты признался мне, что предпочитаешь мужчин, я не отказался от дружбы с тобой, даже после стольких лет порознь. Я никогда не осуждал тебя за твой неверный выбор и никому не рассказывал об этом.

Внезапно Альтаир ударил его наотмашь тыльной стороной руки, и голову Малика мотнуло в сторону. В ту же секунду тот воззрился на него с открытой яростью, оскалившись:

— Да как ты…

Но Альтаир резко оборвал его:

— Нет, как ты! Как ты можешь лгать мне в лицо? Ты не осуждал меня не из-за дружбы или жалости. А потому что чувствуешь то же!

Альтаир, стиснув запястья Малика, прижал их к кровати. Тот попытался выбраться, но тщетно.

— С той самой ночи ты стал относиться ко мне иначе, — продолжил он. — Ты так старался избегать меня, что в конечном счете мы не виделись годами.

Малик вдруг прекратил зло щуриться. Напряженно глядя на Альтаира, он заговорил:

— Это было ошибкой. Я не должен был идти у тебя на поводу тогда. Мне жаль, что я дал тебе ложную надежду. Но даже если бы я чувствовал то же, что тогда? Мы покинули бы Орден и стали бы жить в стыде? Стали бы скрываться от людских глаз и даже божьего взора? Ты готов признать, что Аль-Муалим ошибся, сделав тебя ассасином, а потом даже мастером, а на самом деле ты никто, просто сын безымянного фермера?

Альтаир отпустил одно из запястий Малика. Стиснув кулак, он готов был ударить его, бить снова и снова. Но не смог. Он застыл, склонившись над ним, глядя ему в глаза и чувствуя прилив яростной силы, как в ту секунду, когда заносил клинок над своей целью. Но Малик не был одной из его целей. Он был его лучшим другом детства. И Альтаир ненавидел себя за это.

— Не вини меня одного, Альтаир. Ты и сам старательно избегал меня.

Альтаир, внимательно глядя на него, медленно опустил руку. Пальцы неприятно подрагивали.

— Это что? Признание?

Малик фыркнул.

— Ты снова не видишь дальше своего носа и слушаешь только себя, Альтаир. Нет. Не признание. А теперь отпусти.

Но Альтаир не шелохнулся. Он внезапно все осознал. Это с самого начала было прямо у него под носом, нужно было просто раскрыть глаза и признать.

— Ты прав, — тихо согласился Альтаир. — Я все время сбегал. Только потому, что не хотел признавать очевидное. И не понимал.

Он отошел, и Малик смог подняться и сесть на кровати, потирая запястья.

— Помнишь, два года назад я рассказал тебе про попрошайку? Который спросил меня, боюсь ли я. Я сказал, что мне нечего бояться. А ты все знал еще тогда, Малик. Я солгал. Я боялся, очень. Боялся, что меня убьют на миссии, жалел себя. Все эти годы я думал, что буду жалеть, если забуду ту ночь. Нет. Я понял, что это не так. И больше не боюсь. Мне не о чем жалеть, и ты дал мне это понять.

Он отвернулся от Малика.

— Я лишь верил, что однажды мы обретем свободу. Если не свободу взглядов или слова, то хотя бы свободу мысли.

Повисла долгая пауза. Альтаир слышал шорох ткани и шаги за спиной. Он не видел, как Малик открыл дверь, лишь услышал, как та закрылась за ним.

Лишь теперь Альтаир смог отпустить себя, больше не сдерживать слезы, душившие его, пока он лгал Малику.

***

Неделю спустя Альтаир вместе с Маликом и Кадаром отправились в Иерусалим. Скрывать любые эмоции под маской гордыни и высокомерия оказалось нетрудно. Лишь когда Робер де Сабле швырнул его прочь, и стена храма обрушилась, заглушая крики Малика и Кадара, Альтаир осознал свои ошибки. Он понимал, что более не мог искупить грехи, и вина за них неподъемным грузом рухнула ему на плечи.

Он вернулся в Масиаф и сообщил Аль-Муалиму о своей ошибке. Когда же неожиданно вернулся Малик, то гнев и ненависть в его глазах не оставили Альтаиру ничего — ни гордости, ни сожаления, ни чувства вины. Осталась только пустота, грозившая поглотить его самого. Он бездумно следовал приказам и был словно в забытье, не чувствуя даже искры радости от того, что смог обратить тамплиеров в бегство и спасти Масиаф.

Аль-Муалим стоял перед Альтаиром, а двое ассасинов по обе стороны держали его. Но все, о чем он думал — как сдержать рвущие его мысли и чувства. На помощь снова пришел тот Альтаир — высокомерный, сильный мастер-ассасин во всей красе.

Удар кинжала застал его врасплох. Но боли он не почувствовал. Последнее, что он увидел — Малика, наблюдавшего за ним из окна крепости. Все вокруг рассыпалось осколками, как разбитое стекло. Цвета поблекли, Аль-Муалим и стражники исчезли.

Внезапно он оказался в пустой комнате с белыми стенами. На секунду он решил, что именно так и выглядела смерть. Но тут он услышал женский голос:

— Сердце на пределе! Пора вытаскивать его! Живо!

Перед глазами все померкло, и внезапно чужие руки схватили его за плечи и встряхнули.

— Клэй! Клэй, ты меня слышишь?

Это был тот же голос. Альтаир открыл глаза и уставился на блондинку, склонившуюся над ним.

— Клэй! Скажи что-нибудь, — она продолжала звать его. Альтаир знал, что это был английский, но лучше от этого не становилось. Он вообще не понимал, что происходило.

— Прочь от меня! — зарычал он и отпихнул ее руки.

Только теперь он смог оглядеться. Рядом с ним стоял мужчина в белом. Сам же Альтаир лежал на странном столе и просто не мог поверить в то, что видел.

— Что это за колдовство? — резко спросил он, садясь на столе.

Он посмотрел на себя и не увидел свою привычную робу и амуницию ассасина. На нем были одежды из неизвестных тканей. И тут его взгляд на собственные руки. У него были все десять пальцев.

— Клэй, я не знаю арабского. Говори по-английски, — в голосе девушки он отчетливо слышал тревогу.

Клэй?

Странное имя, но что-то внутри отозвалось, когда он повторил его про себя. Он вскочил на ноги и тут же ухватился за край стола, когда колени подогнулись от слабости.

— Тебе лучше прилечь, ты долго пробыл в Анимусе. Пойдем, я помогу.

Несмотря на странный акцент, он понимал ее. Казалось, он очутился во сне и теперь мог только наблюдать за происходящим. Ему на плечо легла ладонь, и тут же перед глазами пронеслись сотни, тысячи образов и воспоминаний человека, начиная днями его детства и заканчивая нынешним моментом. Он видел и слышал все, как бы чуждо и непонятно это ему ни казалось.

Ноги сами несли его вперед, в комнату с кроватью.

— Отдыхай, — мягко сказала девушка, и он вдруг вспомнил, что ее звали Люси. Он понятия не имел, откуда взялось это знание, оно просто было.

Люси помогла ему забраться под одеяло и укрыла. В комнату зашел тот человек в белом, в руках у него было странное устройство с иглой на конце.

— Это поможет уснуть, — последовало объяснение.

А он мог только беспомощно наблюдать, как мужчина склонился над ним и вытянул из-под одеяла его правую руку. Он уже не видел, но чувствовал, как игла впилась ему в кожу. Секунду спустя веки потяжелели, глаза закрылись сами собой, и он погрузился в сон без сновидений.

Последнее, о чем он думал, был Малик.

И он пожалел об этом.

***

— Клэй покончил с собой...

— Знаю. И мы снова вернулись к началу. Хотя кое-что выяснить удалось.

— Мы слишком долго держали его в Анимусе, доктор Видик! Он говорил на арабском, черт возьми! Это гребаный эффект просачивания!

— Мисс Стиллман, когда вы перестаете держать себя в руках, я начинаю думать, что эта работа вам явно не подходит.

— Нет, сэр… Нет. Просто…

— Вот и хорошо. Объект Семнадцать уже прибыл. Думаю, начнем с того же момента, на котором остановился Объект Шестнадцать. Надеюсь, мы сможем перескочить этот, так сказать, эмоциональный момент и займемся тем, что для нас по-настоящему важно.

— Вы нашли нового потомка?

— Разумеется. Его зовут Дезмонд Майлз.


End file.
